I'm coming home
by xAneurysm
Summary: /Scan 199\ Elle parcourut alors la distance la séparant de son ainée et se jeta dans ses bras. Un délicat parfum de violette qui lui avait tant manqué. ' Ne pleurez plus, je suis là, ça va aller, maintenant. '


Charmant AMV qui m'a poussé à écrire cet OS. A l'origine, je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de Lisanna mais, le fait de la jouer dans un RPG m'a aidé à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé, cet écrit prend place dans le chapitre 199 - épisode 95. Je l'avais commencé il y a quelques temps et j'ai enfin réussi à poser un point final après de longs mois sans y avoir touché. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :3

* * *

.

.

« Mira-nee ! »

Lisanna avait hurlé ce prénom à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, à en recracher ses poumons. Sa gorge la brulait mais elle s'en fichait éperdument.

« Mira-nee ! Je veux rester avec toi et Elf-niichan ! »

Elle n'avait jamais crié aussi fort. En fait, elle ne haussait le ton que très rarement voire même jamais. Lisanna était comme ça, souriante, adorable, à peine extravertie. Ce genre de fille qui ne vous laisse pas indifférent, qu'on adore ou bien qu'on déteste. A ce moment précis, aucun sourire n'illuminait le visage de la jeune fille. Non. Il y avait juste ces larmes qui dévalaient ses joues, cette terreur grandissante dans son regard. Puis, tout s'enchaina rapidement. Elle eut le temps de voir une dernière fois le sourire de Mirajane avant que tout ne soit plus qu'obscurité autour d'elle.

_L'éternité, c'est long. Surtout vers la fin. _Une éternité. C'était le mot. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ressentait cette désagréable sensation de flottement dans le noir le plus sombre qu'il soit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps refusait d'exécuter le moindre mouvement, tout simplement. Même son cerveau s'arrêta de cogiter quelques instants. Pour la première fois, Lisanna découvrit cette étrange impression de ne plus penser à quelque chose, de vider son esprit. Répit qui fut de courte durée.

Des picotements se déclenchèrent aux extrémités de s'étendre jusqu'à remonter le long de ses membres, son ventre, son buste et enfin sa tête. Mille aiguilles lui transperçaient sa peau si fragile, son corps si frêle. Toujours paralysée, Lisanna était incapable d'hurler sa douleur, incapable de pleurer, incapable de mourir, incapable même de penser qu'elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Elle avait mal. Juste mal.

La notion du temps, elle l'avait perdu. Combien de temps avait-elle subit cette douleur ? Elle n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Heureusement pour elle, ces infernales aiguilles disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. De nouveau le noir complet. Mais son état c'était légèrement amélioré, elle avait retrouvé ses facultés mentales. Lisanna flottait toujours… _Je dois être entre les deux mondes. Du moins, je l'espère._ Soudain, son corps fut de nouveau aspiré. Son dos percuta quelque chose de dur.

Lorsque la jeune femme put de nouveau bouger ses membres, elle s'agenouilla. L'herbe était humide, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur elle. L'air était frais, doux, elle ne se sentait plus étouffée. Son regard glissa à droite puis à gauche. Où était-elle ? Ses beaux yeux clairs s'arrêtèrent subitement sur une corde, au milieu de l'herbe verte. Elle la remonta du regard jusqu'à découvrir qu'elle était attachée autour de ses poignets. Surprise. Panique. L'inquiétude commençait à monter en elle. Une voix grave la fit sursauter.

« J'ai capturé quelqu'un de suspect. Viens. »

« Attends ! Je… ne suis pas… suspecte. »

Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la corde se tendit brusquement. Lisanna fut entrainée dans son sillage sur plusieurs mètres. Ses genoux se rappèrent contre le sol dur. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était un chat qui la tenait fermement.

« Est-ce un… exceed ? »

La mage ne comprenait plus rien, tous ses souvenirs se mélangeaient, tout était flou autour d'elle. Lisanna ne prit pas la peine d'entendre sa réponse, son regard attiré par une silhouette familière. Cette façon de se tenir, ces cheveux broussailleux... Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Elle était sûre de connaitre cette personne, de l'avoir déjà fréquenté. Pourquoi avait-elle envie de le serrer contre elle ?

« Lisanna… »

Cette voix. Cette intonation. Ces trémolos. Ce fut comme un déclic pour la jeune femme. Sans qu'elle ne le contrôle, elle se rua sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« NATSU ! »

Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse. Lisanna pleurait désormais à grosses larmes, elles coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Ce regard… Ce regard qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre mille. C'était lui. Natsu. Son Natsu. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce moment ? Si il n'y avait pas eu cette corde, elle l'aurait serré contre lui aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de poser son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était si bon de le retrouver. La joie vous procure un sentiment indescriptible. La jeune femme aurait aimé rester là, contre lui, durant une éternité.

« J'ai finalement réussi, à voir le vrai Natsu de nouveau… »

Elle se redressa, son regard s'attardant sur la plastique de son mage. Il lui avait manqué… Terriblement manqué. Il n'avait pas changé. Lisanna se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul membre de Fairy Tail à être présent. Elle écarquilla les yeux, les larmes coulants toujours, tandis qu'un franc sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souri comme ça.

« Erza, Gray… »

.

.

* * *

Lisanna courait aussi vite que ses jambes les lui permettait. Les pavés étaient glissant et plusieurs fois, elle manqua de tomber. _Peu importe si je me casse une jambe, j'irais en rampant._ La Cathédrale de Kaldia se dessinait peu à peu à l'horizon. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression que la cathédrale reculait. Depuis combien de temps courait-elle ? C'était long, comme dans un affreux cauchemar.

Elle arriva enfin au cimetière tandis qu'elle tentait d'accélérer. Ils étaient là, elle les voyait. Eux. Les vrais. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Des larmes de soulagement, des larmes qu'elle avait rêvé de verser.

« Mira-nee ! Elf-niichan ! »

Encore une fois, elle cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Ils se retournèrent, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit. Elle parcourut alors la distance les séparant et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. _C'est chaud._ Son frère les enveloppa toutes les deux de ses bras puissants. Jamais elle ne se sentit aussi bien. _Ne pleurez plus, je suis là, ça va aller, maintenant. _Mais ils pleuraient tout de même. Les trois. Ensemble. Si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été réunis_, _qu'ils n'avaient rien partagé. Dès aujourd'hui, ils partageraient de nouveau tout. La joie comme la peine. Parce qu'on est plus fort lorsqu'on est ensemble, face à l'adversité.

« Je suis de retour. »

.

.

* * *

.

/watch?v=MOYGaF7XZ4g : Ajouté ceci à la fin de l'adresse YouTube et vous tomberez sur cet AMV ( très court ) qui m'a vraiment plu. Voila, voila, j'espère que ce petit zoom sur les sentiments et impressions de Lisanna vous a plu. :)


End file.
